The Flintstones: On the Rocks
| writer = | director = David Smith Chris Savino | voices = (See Voice cast) | theme_music_composer = Elmer Bernstein Hoyt Curtin | composer = | country = United States | language = English | channel = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = Francis Ford Coppola Fred Fuchs Dino De Laurentiis Martha De Laurentiis Mike Lazzo and Linda Simensky (for Cartoon Network) | producer = | company = Cartoon Network Studios Dino De Laurentiis Company American Zoetrope | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | runtime = 66 minutes | released = }} The Flintstones: On the Rocks is a 2001 American animated made-for-television film featuring characters from The Flintstones franchise. It debuted on November 3, 2001 on Cartoon Network and was directed by Chris Savino and David Smith. It was dedicated to Hoyt Curtin (longtime Hanna-Barbera composer) and William Hanna (creator of The Flintstones and founder of Hanna-Barbera Productions with partner Joseph Barbera). This film marks the final time that any original voice actors (namely John Stephenson as Mr. Slate) would appear in a Flintstones project. It is the only Flintstones production to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Dino De Laurentiis Company and American Zoetrope after the Hanna-Barbera studios was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation in 2001. In format, the movie was intended to emulate the first and second seasons of the 1960s series, which was distinctly more mature and aimed at older audiences than the later seasons, and therefore chose to focus more on the relationships between the original core cast of Fred, Barney, Wilma and Betty. Since its original broadcast, the movie has not been released on home video, though bootleg copies exist on various torrent sites. Plot Fred and Wilma's marriage is in serious jeopardy, as Wilma is growing tired of Fred's attitude, especially while Barney and Betty are enjoying a happy life well into their marriage, to the point that a visit to a family therapist results in a physical altercation between Fred and Wilma. On Fred and Wilma's anniversary, which they both forgot, the Rubbles arrange a trip to Rockapulco in an attempt to save the Flintstones' marriage. Shortly after their arrival, a thief, Xavier, steals a diamond from a jewelry store and is chased by the guard into the same hotel the Flintstones and Rubbles are staying at. In the ensuing chaos, Xavier's bag is switched with Wilma's, and he immediately begins plotting to get the diamond back. At first, things do not improve between Fred and Wilma, to the point that Wilma lashes out at Fred and very nearly decides to divorce him, but she stumbles across the diamond in her suitcase and, assuming that Fred bought it as a surprise present, quickly makes up with him. Capitalizing on the circumstances, Fred goes along with the charade, but their newfound passion is short-lived, as Fred's demeanor slowly puts Wilma off again. While spying on Wilma, Xavier notices this and masquerades as a suave Englishman in order to woo Wilma by inviting her to dinner. Wilma accepts the invitation and spends time with Xavier. Fred, feeling guilty, decides to make it up to Wilma, but catches her from afar with Xavier and is heartbroken, and he starts to drink himself silly while speaking with another attractive woman at the bar. Wilma rebuffs Xavier's advances out of loyalty to Fred, but changes her mind when she sees him with the lady. While dancing, however, Xavier reveals his true intentions and attempts to take the diamond from Wilma, who was wearing it as a necklace. A chase ensues throughout the ballroom with Fred, Barney and Xavier each trying to get the diamond, but it eventually falls into Wilma's hands, prompting Xavier to abduct her and flee in his car. The ensuing car chase eventually leads to a bridge above a volcano, where Xavier threatens to kill Wilma if she does not hand the diamond over. Fred appears and gives a passionate speech about how he has not realized until now that even though he was not rich enough to buy the diamond, he is still the richest man in the world just by having Wilma as his wife. Fred tries to attack him, but Xavier punches Fred unconscious. Wilma subdues Xavier and he is arrested by the same lady who Fred spoke with at the bar earlier, who is revealed to have been a policewoman on Xavier's trail. With their marriage restored, Fred and Wilma enjoy the rest of their trip, while Barney and Betty begin to bicker about their own marriage after seeing the passion Fred and Wilma ultimately displayed for each other. Over the end credits, Dino, who was assigned by Fred to guard their home, is revealed to have made a complete mess and left the home in the hands of his friends before leaving on his own trip. Voice cast * Jeff Bergman as Fred Flintstone, Parking Guard, Vendor * Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone, Woman Scream #2 * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble, Hector, Jewel Guard * Grey DeLisle as Betty Rubble, Mystery Woman * Jeff Bennett as Xavier, Club Announcer, Pool Waiter * Frank Welker as Dino, Monkey, Elevator Guy * Tom Kenny as Bellboy, Mammoth Vendor, Bed Monkey, Bowling Announcer * Zelda Rubinstein as Dr. Schwartzen Quartz (Psychiatrist) * Joey Altruda as Stoney Altruda * John Kassir as Concierge, Bartender, Border Guard, Florist * John Stephenson as Mr. Slate, Old Man * Oren Waters as Singer (baritone) * Maxi Anderson as Singer (soprano) * Carmen Twiley as Singer (tenor) * Wil Wheaton as Singer (bass) * Mark Mangini as Dino (archived sound) Reception The film currently holds a 7.1/10 rating on IMDb. References External links * * Category:2001 films Category:2001 animated films Category:2001 television films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Cartoon Network television films Category:The Flintstones films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:American television films Category:American films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:Films directed by Chris Savino Category:Films based on television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Television films based on television series Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Film scores by Basil Poledouris Category:Film scores by Zoë Poledouris Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein